A rectangle is $3$ feet long. The rectangle is also $2$ feet wide. What is its area?
Answer: $3\text{ ft}$ $2\text{ ft}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 3 feet. The width is 2 feet. Thus the area is $3\times2$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 3 \times 2 = 6 $ We can also count 6 square feet.